


No Pineapple

by gaysquared



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, Derek being a worrywort, Eating out, Little plot, M/M, Oral Sex, Reid is on T, Smut, Some Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Reid, hahahahaha oh my god this got dirty, the amazingness that is Trans!Reid, this got porny lol what was I expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek eats Spencer out, because our boy can get a little high-strung and needs some help relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in this fandom and it's porny as hell
> 
> Unbeta'd

Reid's been off all week. They've been out on a case, off in Indianapolis, and luckily, it was relatively cut and dry; for them, at least. In all honesty, Morgan's seen Reid get antsy on cases before; many times in fact; especially that time in Miami when he was getting headaches. 

It's not necessarily the distance Reid puts out when a case takes a personal resonance with him; he's just shaky, jumpy, and even though they're not staying in the same hotel room on this trip, Morgan can tell he hasn't been sleeping. The bags under his eyes are deep and he's even more pensive than usual. He'll start blabbering, going on like he does, then cut himself off and descend into his pretty head, completely unaware of the people around him. 

They've been together long enough for Morgan to know that Reid gets like this when he's stressed, although Morgan's simply not sure why he would be. And getting an answer out of a jumpy, sleep-deprived Reid is nigh-impossible. 

Reid insists it's not the headaches returning, insists it has nothing to do with his mom, he's just tired, not sleeping well, and no, it's not nightmares, you worry too much, Derek. Morgan knows for a fact that he does worry, but even JJ is starting to give him questioning looks when Reid ends up fazing out. 

They get off the jet in Quantico just as the sun is going down. Reid lets Morgan drive, and he can see Spencer drifting off every now and then as they make their way back to Morgan's place. It'd be adorable, if Morgan could just stop himself from worrying so much. 

When they get home, he tries to tell Reid to take a bath, maybe just get in bed, but the kid insists he isn't tired. 

"Besides," Reid argues, "You said you were going to make me dinner tonight." 

Can't argue with that. Morgan throws up his hands in defeat, and moves to get one of the pots from the cabinet. 

Morgan doesn't press while they eat dinner; he's too concerned about Reid filling up on pasta. He can't help feeling like an anxious mama bird, cooking Reid carb-rich foods like Derek's mother would and worrying about how pale the kid is. Reid gulfs down the food like he hasn't eaten in days, and he probably hasn't been eating properly, damnit; Morgan really should keep a better eye on him. 

When they're finished, Morgan takes their plates to the sink, and cuts off the hum of usual chatter coming from his partner as he sits back down, saying, "Spencer? Has anything been bothering you?"

Reid blinks. "Um. No. I said I just haven't been sleeping well, you know?"

"No, I know, it just--" Morgan pauses. "Seems like you've been stressed out." 

Reid shakes his head. "No, I wouldn't say... Stressed out..." He swallows, looking down. 

Derek sits back a little, curious. "What's been bothering you, then?"

"Well," Reid starts, sucking in air. "Um. You know how my doctor decreased my testosterone slightly because he thought it might be causing my headaches?" 

"Yeah."

"Well, the headaches didn't really stop when I went on the smaller dose, at least, not until a little while afterwards." Reid pauses. "So, my doctor thought it would be a good time to up the testosterone again, because I haven't had any bad headaches in a while, and..."

"Did they come back?" Derek asks, concerned. 

"No," Reid says, flushing slightly. "It's just; I'm adjusting back to the higher dose, and I'm sure it'll even out in a week or so, but I have been... Easily aroused, lately."

Derek blinks. "Oh?" 

Reid nods, flustered. "It's; ah, rather difficult to get time alone, or a chance to even touch you at all, when we're out on a case."

"So, you've just been..." Derek suppresses a smile. "Horny all week? And didn't have a chance to get it out?"

"You could put it that way," Reid breathes. 

"Well, that's an easy problem to solve," Derek says, trying to keep his grin from getting too predatory. Reid flushes deeper; Derek finds the humility rather hilarious when he considers how very confident Reid can be once you actually get him into bed. "I'm just gonna use the bathroom real quick, okay?" 

Reid nods, and he comes back a minute later to see him sitting in the exact same spot, looking at the wall. 

"You're fazing out again, Pretty Boy," Derek says, grinning. Reid blinks, looks over at him. 

"Sorry," he mumbles. 

Derek steps forward, slow, and asks, "So... Every time you've been fazing out this week, have you been thinking about me?"

Reid clears his throat, loudly. "You-- ah, could say that."

"And just what have you been thinking about me?" Derek asks innocently, almost to the table. 

"Oh, it's not really, you know, of import," Reid stammers out, standing, hands fidgeting in his pockets. 

"Uh-huh?" Derek laughs, leaning in close, until Reid pushes him away slightly, looking inquisitive. 

"You smell like shaving cream," Reid says. "Did you-- Did you just shave?"

"Um," Derek starts, and Reid narrows his eyes. 

"Why did you just shave?" he asks, putting on his best "bad guy interrogation" face. He blinks, and his eyes widen slightly. "Oh."

Derek smiles, tries to look suave, determined to turn the situation back in his favor. Reid's favor too, really. 

"Oh, Derek, you don't have to do that," Reid says, looking rather breathless. 

"But I want to," Derek says lowly, leaning in closer. "Like, really, really want to, Pretty Boy."

He leans in and kisses the other man, and Reid melts when he opens his mouth, a week's worth of stress and strung-out desire shedding away in an instant. His thin arms snake around Derek's waist, pressing them flush together, and Derek groans. He drags his tongue along the other's, and Reid bites his lip. 

Derek suppresses a grin. That's his Pretty Boy, alright. 

He backs them up, and Reid ends up trapped between him and the counter, pressed hard into the tile so they can grind into each other. 

"Derek," he whines, breathless, as the taller man leaves kisses and biting marks just under his collarbone. The neck is a little too exposed to ravish, as everyone at work would see it, but Reid's collarbones get plenty of attention. "Derek, c'mon, I want you."

Derek hums quietly, hands sliding down to grip at Reid's ass, and the younger man jerks so hard he nearly knees Derek in the crotch. "Baby boy, I got you, just relax."

"I feel like you should really let me drink some pineapple juice first or something," Reid whispers, grinding his thigh up against Derek's crotch. 

Derek snorts, shaking his head slightly, before going back in for another kiss. "Pants off?" he asks breathlessly. 

"Mine or yours?" Reid mumbles, even as he moves for his belt buckle. Both, Morgan thinks, preferably, but he's got a job to do. He helps Reid step out of his pants, long pale legs suddenly exposed to the world, and he nips lightly at the thighs as Reid shakes above him. 

Reid might take his shirt off if he asked, but he's not interested in causing any unnecessary anxiety; Reid is generally pretty sensitive about his chest; so he just pulls off Reid's underwear and grabs at the man's gorgeous legs. 

"Up on the counter," he gasps out, and he really should have phrased that more as a question, but Reid complies anyways. He pushes himself up onto the counter, and with a shiver, opens his legs invitingly. Derek barely holds back a groan. 

He's eaten Spencer out a couple turns before, but he never let him do it for very long, usually due to embarrassment. Derek's goal now is to make him so distracted that he doesn't have a chance to get embarrassed.

Spencer's already wet for him, thighs spread. The hair is clipped short, trimmed; more than usual, and Derek looks up, smirking. "Were you expecting something already, Pretty Boy?" 

Reid nods vigorously. 

Derek smiles at that, kisses and nips at the milky white thighs again, humming. Spencer breathes heavy above him, and Derek laps softly over his heat, and Spencer jerks sharply. Derek rubs a hand smoothly into his thigh to soothe him, and works his way in with his tongue. 

He gives a few experimental licks over the clit, trying to get a feel for what works for Spencer again, and the man's already panting above him. He dips his tongue slightly inside the man, reveling in the gasp it produces, and drags back up to his clit. 

Derek flicks his tongue, settles into lapping at him, and Spencer grips the side of his head with a surprisingly strong hand. Spencer leaks against him, and Derek feels the slickness spread over his chin and mouth and Reid's thighs. He buries himself in licking and sucking at him, setting a rhythm that has Spencer writhing under him. 

The younger man gasps out quiet groans as his hips push into Derek's face, having abandoned shame, and Derek feels like the luckiest man on the planet. One of the best parts is how quiet Spencer is; with the mouth he has, it can only mean Derek's doing a good job. 

Derek sucks at him and Spencer's thighs lock around his head, and the man stutters out a breath, rocking into Derek's face, mumbling, "Derek, Derek, DerekDerekDerek--"

Derek hums, face messy with how much Spencer's leaking, and the hand on his head tightens until he feels the bite of nails, and Spencer thrusts into his face, whimpering loudly as his whole body locks up. 

"Oh my god, oh my god," Spencer pants, sagging onto the counter, and Derek keeps licking him through the aftershocks, until Reid is kicking him in the back in oversensitivity. Derek pulls away, looks up; sees an absolutely deliciously blissful Spencer Reid, flushed and hair messy from running his hand through it. 

He sits up on his knees, brings a thumb to wipe at the wetness spread over his face, and then pops it into his mouth, licking it clean. 

"Don't need no pineapple, Pretty Boy," he says, grinning. "You already taste delicious."

Reid simply looks at him, dazed. He sighs shakily, smiling slightly. 

"Take me to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> That counter's seen some things, man. I bet Morgan called Garcia the next day and gushed about it like a teenage girl.


End file.
